plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 June 2015
11:36 Reapeageddon 11:36 ping pong 11:36 wat 11:37 hai 11:37 Reap 11:37 u alive 11:37 or wut 11:37 I made more ideas for boot-legs 11:37 #Boot-legs 11:38 <---- Hint Hint 11:39 awwwwww 11:39 k 11:39 My profile pic is a hint 11:39 You know what it is.... 11:40 kk 11:41 I might make an boot-leg engieneer and boot-leg sniper 11:50 uuh 11:51 Fudge, this is gonna screw up the Every Boot-leg is a plant thingy that's been going for 3 season... fudge... fudge.. 11:51 ? 11:53 http://i.imgur.com/CUABEIo.png eh 11:54 <33 11:54 Perfect 11:56 pm > 11:56 @Reap It could help the booter more,after all they do have explosives,bats,and even sniper rifles 11:53 http://i.imgur.com/CUABEIo.png eh 11:54 <33 11:54 Perfect 11:56 pm > 11:56 @Reap It could help the booter more,after all they do have explosives,bats,and even sniper rifles 12:17 TF2 Is the same as splatoon for me 12:18 gtg 12:18 bai 12:18 CoD should be the only one in the low rank] 12:19 Bye 12:19 Reap 12:20 Canwe do ep 2? 12:24 I drink lettuce 12:24 wat 12:24 melon 12:31 ww8 12:32 Can we do ep 2 reap? 12:36 Notayet 12:38 k 12:40 Wut 12:40 ey 12:40 Hey Zombie 12:40 Zowdy 12:40 Ok 12:40 Wy aren't you a cone head yet? 12:40 So Puff and SCI aren't here 12:40 Gud 12:40 Now the s3x RP cannot begin like the other day 12:41 God I got scared 12:41 OH 12:41 NOW YIOU ARE DE 12:41 w0t 12:41 There's a thing called bleach 12:42 I Mean it cant be removed from my mind 12:42 It sends things to equestria 12:44 Zombie,why aren't you a coen head yet? 12:44 *cone 12:44 Damn keyboard 12:44 Idk 12:46 *Puts A Bucket on The Zombie O.O* 12:46 lel 12:46 I wait for the male to come 12:47 ??? 12:47 Zat makes nein sense 12:55 Can we Start the 2nd ep when they come back? 12:55 Of wat 12:56 PVZ:I 12:57 Eh 12:57 Wat is zat 12:57 Reap 12:57 wat 12:57 Can we start the 2nd ep? 12:57 thinkinh of plot 12:58 Define "PvZ: I" Devon 12:58 You know,Reaps first rp? 12:59 wat 12:59 PvZ: U? 12:59 Oh 12:59 Lol 01:02 Hi! 01:03 YES 01:03 I guess I 01:03 Just 01:03 Just in time,reaps thinking of a plot 01:03 for the 2nd ep 01:04 Really? :D 01:04 Yea 01:04 ok 01:04 um 01:05 Eh 01:05 Ohai Random 01:05 Randomz don't leave 01:06 nuuuu 01:06 Chill isn't even here 01:06 #GG 01:06 god 01:07 ._. 01:07 Back 01:07 :D 01:07 I don't wanna 01:07 Let's do it! 01:08 O_o 01:08 Even though I'm never added into the plots for any of them on the page for the plot! I don't care, let's start! 01:08 Ok 01:08 That's gross! 01:08 hi 01:08 I'm working on stuff 01:08 Hi 01:08 K 01:09 Kden 01:09 kk 01:09 Random RP Randomz? 01:09 Lol 01:09 The Rception 01:09 #RNGesus 01:09 #jk 01:09 no 01:10 Sure 01:10 Don't listen to Carp 01:10 XD 01:10 BIB! 01:10 I WILL RUIN 01:10 (jester) : Lolk 01:10 (carp) the fishtank 01:11 The Scouts: *driving the Scoutmobile* Woohooooooo! 01:11 Wildfire Stump: Stop right there 01:11 Wildfire Stump: You peashooters 01:11 (carp) I need you now. 01:12 Boot Leg Sniper: *Aiming At the Scoutmobile* STAND STILL! 01:12 The Scouts: *gasp upon seeing Wildfire Stump in the way but keep driving* 01:12 Wildfire: *Gets run over* 01:12 (carp) *mounts the car* 01:12 Boot Leg Sniper:Piss! 01:13 Sir Pea: *riding his horse when his horse's reins get caught on the Scoutmobile's leaf* Oh crooooooooooooop! 01:13 Boot Leg Sniper:*Headshots Sir pea* 01:13 (jester) : A car has leaves? 01:13 Boot Leg Sniper:I think I got him... 01:13 Scout 13: *climbs out of the Scoutmobile and jumps onto the roof to stab Carp with his Taco Staff* 01:14 Scout 1: *still driving, with Scout 2 at his side* 01:14 (carp) I finally got a girl! 01:14 lel 01:14 nope 01:14 Sir Pea: *dead* 01:14 Boot Leg 01:17 Pea-knight: *also firing arrows* 01:17 <3 01:17 Bye 01:17 jk 01:17 bye 01:18 Boot Leg Heavy: MEDICX19 01:18 (jester) : I HAVE YO MEDIC SON *Trapping the Boot-leg Medic in a Jester-nado* 01:18 Boot Leg Spy:*Backstabs (jester) * 01:18 (jester) : Damn. 01:19 (Sickler) : Leave us alone! 01:19 Wildfire: Since when did TF2 come in 01:19 Boot Leg Demoman: KA-BEWM*Blows Up The scoutmobile* 01:20 Spine Pepper : No idea 01:20 (Sickler) : This is just not working anymore. 01:20 Scout 1: *charred* I need my best friend to save me. LEWIS! 01:20 Lewis the Tacostrich: *runs towards Scout 1 with a cart dragging behind him, with Scout 1 jumping onto the cart* 01:21 Boot Leg Pyro:MRPH!*Burns Scout 1* 01:21 Scout 13: *Jawdrops* 01:22 Scout 13: So Tacostrichs were real? 01:22 Scout 1: *on fire* Yaaaaaay! 01:23 Scout 7: *emerges from rubble* Apparently, my ninja friend. 01:23 Boot Leg Pyro:*Starts Charging At Scout 7 with a fire axe 01:24 Scout 12: The world is full of tacos! There's even a taco in a suit with a taco! 01:24 Gtg 01:25 Hallucinataco: Hello, Scoutsy! I'm your best friend! Eat me! 01:25 Scout 7: *quickly dodges and uses a Vulcan move to knock him out* 01:25 Scout 12: LIsten up, Taco. I will get you, I will find you, and I will eat you. 01:25 Scout 12: NO, Scout 7! 01:25 Scout 7: What's the matter? 01:26 Lewis: *trips on a rock and falls in a river* 01:26 Scout 1: Phew! I'm safe! 01:26 Scout 12: Why did you kill the taco, brother that hates tacos? 01:27 Scout 7: What taco- Oh wait. You're schizophrenic. 01:27 Scout 12: What does that mean? 01:28 Scout 7:..... You see and hear things that aren't really there. For example, you're stepping on a dead rat, which you see as a taco. 01:28 Scout 12: *Eats the "Taco"* 01:28 Scout 12: What? 01:28 Scout 7: Never mind, you're already dead. 01:29 Scout 12: :C 01:29 Scout 1: And so am I! *falls down, dead* 01:30 Scout 13: Well, that means we are all dead! 11:12 http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ 11:13 WMag 11:13 ? 11:14 BIB! 11:14 77 cookies per second 11:15 140 cookies per 2/s (140 x 30) = 5200 cookies in a minute 11:15 IK 11:15 GIMMIE DA FRIKEN COOKIS M8 11:16 * Carp The Fish throws cookies at CHill 11:16 94 cookies per second 11:17 99.2 cookies p/sec 11:18 99.6 11:18 <3 11:18 109 11:18 I wish if I owned such factories irl ;( 11:18 I want cookies Wmag 11:19 I gave you cookies 11:19 *gives cookie* 11:19 RP? 11:20 K 11:20 WMag : *Cleaning a very abandoned place in the S-OP4 Base* I gotta make some cleaning... 11:20 Wmag : *Holding a hose* 11:20 (carp) LOL! 11:20 WMag : *Spraying* What? 11:21 (carp) *flops* 11:21 WMag : *Constructing conveyor belts* 11:22 192... 11:22 (carp) Bab! 11:22 Hey 11:22 hey 11:22 WMag : *Cleaning the conveyor* Hey Carp 11:22 I made a joke 11:23 WMag : Why are you in a top secret place? You can easily be shot 11:23 Oh, annoying orange? 11:23 HEY CARP 11:23 HEY CARP 11:23 I AM SO BAKED FOR CC2 11:23 GUESS WHT 11:23 * Carp The Fish mounts wmag 11:24 stop that joke 11:24 damn perv 11:31 Lebron James 11:31 LEEBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON 11:32 It's time for more rocket shipments 11:34 637 cookies per second 11:35 837 11:37 yur gonna hit Grandma-pocalipse if you keep at it Wmag 11:37 ^ 11:39 lol 11:39 Extend 11:39 I sold all my grandmas 11:39 But bought them again 11:39 I sold everything but my rockets, to buy an alchemy lab 11:39 I sold the alchemy lab and got myself some nice cookies 11:40 578 cookies per second 11:40 wait, you can avoid th grandma-pocalipse by selling your grandmas? 11:41 I'm plaing the classic version 11:41 ^ 11:44 888 cookies 11:44 My snail's gonna die 11:45 975 cookis.. 11:47 ok brb 11:58 ey 11:58 Hi 11:59 <---Hint that I like tf2 11:59 I do like splatoon,I just play it intill I can get splatoon 12:00 Im looking at you,Wii U prices 12:03 k 12:03 k 12:04 RP? 12:05 crap crap crap i sold my alchemy lab 12:05 haha! 12:05 u fail 12:06 bib 12:06 meem 12:07 I wish I didn't sold the lab 12:07 wait, ow much are those? 12:08 The cookie hax is good 12:08 BTW HAX! 12:08 200k 12:08 I have 3 12:09 I have a question, if I sell all of my grandmas, avoids the grandmapocalipse? 12:09 http://prntscr.com/7fpeb1 12:09 No, the gmp happens as an endgame span 12:09 And unlocking it requires grandmas 12:09 "Bib's gonna have bibbles!" 12:10 Awsome punch der wmag \ 12:10 wth 12:10 REALLY 12:10 wb skrub 12:10 ABUSE 12:10 ty lol 12:10 It's not abuse 12:10 bibbles = nipples/b00bs 12:10 what then 12:10 And that = inapp 12:10 No 12:10 And inapp = NOT ALLOWED! 12:10 that's why I wanna avoid it 12:10 Zowd 12:11 and not allowed = KICK 12:11 All blocked user in a nutshell:OMG AB00SE IMA TELL WINTERMOLENNNNN] 12:11 Bibbles are bib's fry, as told by Puffy When I told him that Bib's preggers 12:11 Wth is an "inapp" 12:12 inappropria te 12:14 Am I right? 12:15 ? 12:15 Are my nutshells right? 12:15 idk 12:15 Too old 12:17 ? 12:17 I think the zen garden time for fume-shrooms 2long 12:19 Nah 12:20 RP? 12:20 12:22 Sufre 12:22 *Sure 12:22 back 12:22 2busy making cookies 12:22 WMag : *Cleaning his cookie factory* 12:22 How about COOKIE CLICKER RP 12:23 Chillpeashooter ping 12:23 RP 12:23 PING 12:23 12:23 NO 12:23 Spine Pepper :*Just Walking around* 12:23 wat 12:24 Spine Pepper : *Finds A Cookie in the sky*Da heck? 12:24 *Spine Pepper clicks it* 12:25 *A cookie falls on him* 12:25 Spine Pepper :This cookie...IS MAGIC!!! 12:25 (Peancie) : wait what? 12:26 *He Clicks it more*\ 12:26 *And more* 12:26 WMag : *Clenaing* 12:27 WMag : *Making factories* 12:27 and farms 12:27 (Steve) : wot... -clicks it and gets a cookie- the heck 12:27 Spine Pepper : Wait.... I have enough for a portal... 12:27 *He Buys it\ 12:28 *Tons of cookies Barf out of the portal* 12:28 (Spreengtrup) : -looks at the cookie- wut da fudg... 12:28 Spine Pepper :THIS COOKIE IS MAGIC!!! 12:28 WMag *Placing matter and adding farms* 12:29 (WM) : *In a van* Cookies unloaded! 12:29 *He buys the cookie HAX! upgrade* 12:29 WMag : 10,000 cookies per second.. 12:30 Spine Pepper :*Buys A Ton of portals* 12:31 WMag : *Buys 200 portals* 6,000,000,000 cookies per second! (Note: The portal builds all the cookies in the base and matter makes them be) 12:31 12:31 (Spreengtrup) : -hides in his box- koll mii wen ders luss wiird stoof 12:32 SMS2 is hiding a secret 12:32 It already came out 12:32 Spine Pepper :*Buys 600 Cookie HAXS!* 12:32 *It rains Cookies 12:33 (WM) : *Van unloads Spreengtrup* 12:33 http://www.mariowiki.com/Magic_Paintbrush 12:33 (Spreengtrap is thrown in a junkyard) 12:34 (Spreengtrup) : WOT DA!? AGH! 12:34 Spine Pepper :Hi Wmag ! 12:34 WMag : Hi 12:35 WMag : *Has many crates of cookies* 12:35 (later at an award ceremony) 12:35 Celebrity: Aw, the secret to my beauty are COOKIES 12:35 (later at a muesuem) 12:35 Tourer: This is the first cookie from the COOKIES 12:35 (carp) Infinite cookies per millisecond. 12:36 (later at a school) 12:36 Teacher: Open chapter 5. The lesson is about the COOKIES 12:36 cookie + cookie = cookies XD 12:36 (later at a house) 12:36 Mother: I've bought us some good cookies for dinner! 12:36 (later in another dimension) 12:37 Cosmo: *Wakes up from a 50000000+ millenium sleep* We shall eat cookies we did not eat. 12:37 Spine Pepper :*Swims in The cookies like a pool* 12:38 WMag : *Eating cookies* 12:38 (Spreengtrup) : -comes back from the Junkyard, looks really annoyed- *sigh* 12:38 Hey Wmag 12:38 http://www.yogurtys.com/2015/05/splatyourfroyo-with-new-splatoon-flavours/ 12:39 OH MY GOD 12:39 Btw, I heard that McDonalds are starting to make Splatoon toys for the happy meal lol 12:39 NOOOOOO 12:39 I WAS WRONGTGG 12:39 ? 12:40 39669 cookies per seconds.. 12:40 *breathing heavily* 12:40 40000! 12:40 Milk Martains:Cookies detected!*Starts Carrying them to ship* 12:41 Spine Pepper : OH CRAP! THERE TAKING OUR COOKIES! 12:41 , 12:41 as, 12:41 ,,, 12:41 WMag : *In a superboat* GO! 12:42 (Boat enters ship's cargo) We're hiding. We must make it to the ground. 12:42 I called it on Inkberry 12:42 Milk Martins:Ill check the ship... 12:43 WMag : *Throws boat out* 12:43 WMag : *Hiding* 12:43 Spine Pepper :*peep* 12:43 WMag : *Glued to the roof like a glue* 12:43 Milk martains:OH CRAP THERE HERE!!!!! *Tackles Spine Pepper * 12:44 WMag : *Jumps on Milk Martians* 12:44 WMag : *Runs, then reaches ship ground* 12:44 WMag : *Places electric nets through out the ship, to electrocute the enemies* 12:44 Milk Martains:*Falls Off the ship 12:45 WMag : *Uses power inventory to hold all crates* 12:45 WMag : *Unloads* Alright. *Jumps off ship* 12:45 Spine Pepper :*squished like Pay-Doh* Help? 12:47 WMag : *Takes him out* Come on, let's go! 12:47 Wmag : *On a quadbike, then escapes* 12:47 Spine Pepper :*Jumps On the Quad bike 12:48 ?~! http://www.carolinanature.com/trees/ilgl110742.jpg 12:50 Alright, enough Cookie Clicker for now 12:50 I'll go play MM8BDM 12:50 Whats that? 12:50 ^ 12:51 mega man 8-bit death match 12:51 A mega man game made using Doom 12:51 k 12:51 I logged chat 12:51 Anyway.. 12:52 btw, some guy made DJ Hurriacorn 12:53 ik 12:53 Oh wait 12:53 Wmag 12:53 ? 12:53 I'm not leaving 12:53 I just play and chat 12:54 At the plaza where I live, (Shelter Cove Town Centre) There was a splatfest. 12:54 Gtg 12:56 :O 12:56 bye 12:56 They have Amiibos for sale 12:56 *had 12:57 They will do this next week 2015 06 11